User talk:HoloArc
Welcome Hi, welcome to the HoloArc! Thanks for your edit to the User:HoloArc page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to create a Slayer Magic or Slayer Magic user. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yo Always feel free to ask when you're stumped, you have nothing to apologize for. What you're asking about is article formatting, and the best person to ask would be User:LastationLover5000 (aka Aha), that's his area. 02:30:06 Mon Basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (for example, venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements. Basically we've kinda noticed that Fairy Tail is basically a generic RPG in terms of what it defines as "elements". Last time somebody made a glass-element Slayer, Zico deleted it, so we decided to cross it off the list if I remember correctly. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I've already answered you. Anyway, Celestial Dragon Slayer is the "night sky", making it a subset of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Heat is an extension of fire. Radioactivity is a side-effect (unless this is radioactivity by itself, then I haven't seen it and I'm going to delete it). Glass, by itself, is not an element. You can get glass by a dual element, combining fire and sand, however. The list of elements is Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, Solar, and Gas. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything you can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight, but they're sub abilities or the result of Dual-Element modes. Everything else is a no. Anyway, sure, you can make a Forest Dragon Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I know this is late, and I'm sorry for that, but when it comes to this stuff, just ask Perchan and not me. Magic is her area not mine. If she wants a second opinion, she'll ask me. Anyway, I hope you two got the situation cleared up. 00:34:55 Sun Sorry about the late reply, I just finally got around to reading your request. Anyway, for starters, the only way a user could actually bother me if they were intentionally breaking the rules, not learning from their mistakes, or insulting other users. Don't worry, yer cool. Anyway, sure, go ahead- I see what happened to her as being similar to Sting/Weisslogia and Rogue/Skiadrum. Also, sure you can make a dual-element from those two, just be sure to get Sting's permission beforehand. Also I don't mind constant questions and requests, you can ask me anything you want, whenever you want about magic and races, that is my position. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:37, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Gimme until tomorrow. Anyways, as a warning, I not gonna sugarcoat this for you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 09:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, to give a different name to a normal element, you need to explain the differences between any normal light slayer and this one. So, what's the differences? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:00, November 5, 2015 (UTC) As long as there's no genuine divine shit, go ahead. Also, you'll need to state that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) toranku 15 Hey holo! Of course you can go ahead and make a character for the Toranku 15, just go ahead and pick one of the cities that aren't taken. The city descriptions are on the Hylion page, just in case you wanted to get a better idea for what your character would be like if they were from that particular city. Thank you so much!Lady Komainu (talk) 19:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Yup its all yours! I put taken down on the name. Lady Komainu (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) No problemo. Anyway, what character is this? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sign your posts on talk pages. That aside, I'd ask what page, but it looks like Per answered first. But, to answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from an admin, it's why the role exists. Enforcing order and user assistance are our bread and butter, if you need help or even just a second opinion on something in an article, feel free to shoot any of us a message -- though try to work within the framework of our specified roles, like magic stuff with Per or rules stuff with me, etc. 20:01:35 Sat Alright, sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, here's my review of Hotoke. First off, personally I'd advise you don't use "_ Nounverber" names; they just sound cheesy imo. Only Star Wars can get away with it, since, well, it's Star Wars, it was probably the first prominent piece of fiction to use it. But, since it's a name he gave himself, it's no big deal. Anyway, your appearance section is done decently, but in regards to personality, I'd split the sections differing his personalities up, just for convenience. Also, history and synopsis should go before Equipment. Anyway, onto the part that I actually monitor- powers and abilities. I'd add more detail to Lich Magic- on his own page, you barely explain what it does and how it works. That goes for the spells too- on both, you didn't really explain the mechanics, the limits, etc. Also for your Forest Dragon Slayer Magic, I'd put in feasible limitations and for your magic in general, add kanji. Personally, I wouldn't have Black Arts on a Dragon Slayer. The two ideas clash so much. Generally, the article looks a bit informal, with some misused terms here and there and quite a few spelling errors. I'd advise you go get a spell-checker online and run the article through it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Hey there Holo, so I'm bringing this up to you since according to other fellows, you're mature and capable of doing what I'll invite you to. Aru's been passing through certain hardships recently, that's sad as he's a good guy. But ah well, that's life. With this, he won't probaly be capable of participating tomorrow on the Dragon Slayer Royale. So I'd like to ask you out if you would participate in his place. I know it's a last minute thing :( but it's the simplest solution to all this thing. And since you're a good guy and capable, I'm wanting you to participate. Do you accept it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 04:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Glad you accepted our invitation :D also... "I didn't say anything about his main. But he can use his other character." - Aru, about your message on my talk page. In the end, you decide who to use. I just hope that you're decisive and have fun during this Royale dude. Sorry for this coming up in the last minute...but yeah...I hope you have entertainment against Fire [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 16:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I wouldn't do the whole 'store people' thing. Anyway, the magic itself, it's basically a mish-mash of numerous others- so I'd say no, but this caught my eye, "the user can also dematerialze them and reconstruct them to beceome better and greater than they were before"; how about you just make a magic which can alter and merge the properties of two similar things to a become much better single thing? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Generally Take Overs work like Slayer Magics. If somebody makes their own version of a Soul they put their name in brackets after the title. So go ahead, you can make your own Insect Soul. And sure, go ahead, you can make a guild spell for your own guild. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) If you just add "though this cannot be proven" or something, that'd be fine. It's up to you. Though, dragon and bug types are neutral to each other damage-wise. Jokes aside, I'd just do the former. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) A slayer can't have more than two elements lol. Also the idea sounds pretty stupid imo. So yeah, no. Anyway, sure, you can make your own version of Wyvern Soul. Also, if he wants to contribute on this site, you can't make stuff for him- he'll need to fulfill the requirements to make a Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Where do they live? What are their powers, strengths and weaknesses? Can they breed with other races? What are their lifespans? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:36, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, it depends on what the race can do, really. If they're hyper-advanced, than it would be extremely difficult. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Next Round User blog:DamonDraco/Battle Royale Continuing Here it is, instructions for the next round of the Royale! Congrats for arriving in the next round! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 18:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Why don't you go first? I went first for my last round, so it seems fair. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) How about "Second Step to the Crown: Brilliant Light and Heat"? If you have an idea let me know. And message me when the page is up. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I'd say he blocked five strikes. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I'd be more down with idea if Aether had already taken more damage. Since he's probably forced Carwen into ising her Ultimate Art by this point, Aether will probably try to counter with his own, but I guess we'll just have to see. You're move is next. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Let Me Explain Unfortunately, I won't be able to come on chat at this moment, though I'll be open to discuss back and forth using these talk-pages. Whatever you have to say there, well, you can also just say right here, while being able to organize your thoughts better. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) The spell that: *Allows him to shield his head: clearly a response to Jiretto freezing the brain of his first round opponent. *Allows him to... heal himself?: this is just a major no-no. The only Dragon Slayer Magic that has healing capabilities is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and even then, you're not supposed to be able to heal your own injuries... that's overpowered. *Allows him protection against cold temperatures?: this one is too obvious. *Allows him to detect his opponents and track them down or something?: a counter to the mist, likely. Not sure if there are more, this is a really scrappy list put together in a good few seconds. But you get the idea, and I know you know what I'm talking about. I'm not even sure if adding spells to characters is even allowed at this point, and this is exactly why. Every role-playing community I've been apart of prohibits characters from being edited after they've been submitted for a tournament. I thought it was common sense, but, whatever. Either way, I request that you negate that last edit, because it's very obvious that you're doing this in preparation for the next fight. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:26, December 15, 2015 (UTC) And there shall be no hostility, so please do forgive my tone if it appeared offensive to you in the slightest. However, for matters such as this, I tend to have very little patience, as you could probably imagine why. If it were up to me, I would not have allowed any edits to be done to the character. That much should have already been decided when you decided to enter into this Royale. I'm not holding it against you that you obviously planned counters against your next opponent; anyone, given the chance, would have done that. It's human nature. So, what I'm saying now, whether you admit it was intentional or not, simply undo the edit for the duration of the role-play, and then revert it back after it has concluded, so that there's no further confusion. I'll be checking with the judges as well, because to me, the mere thought of this even being allowed in the first place is a tad bit ridiculous. (And you had the right idea, at the very least, since you thought to ask them before you made the edits) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:02, December 15, 2015 (UTC) No worries, I'm glad we were able to come to a consensus. Sorry again if my tone was offensive, and thank you for going through with that. Anyway, really need to concentrate here in class, I'll talk again here later. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Dazz didn't give me any story other than asking me if I wanted to disqualify him (I didn't); I just took it upon myself to find out what the hell is going on since I haven't been paying attention with the royale. I had help with going through everything and came to my own conclusion; I'm not taking into account what happened afterwards because personal scuffles are best left to the individuals involved, but the core of the issue first sprang up from nobody asking for Dazz to clarify his post. Also, don't worry, the problem's over, you can relax now, we've all sorted it out and Aru is waiting for Dazz to reply to him. Nobody's in trouble or anything. I know what it's like to have a problem that can escalate and fracture a community, I'll be damned if this happens here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:10, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Post on Per's Wall Yo, so I saw the post you made on Per's wall, and I'm actually glad that it came up (even though I already told you what I wrote here over 10 times). Please take a look at the most recent point covered on my blog. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Go right ahead. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) So are you good now, then? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC)